The Story of the Century
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is a missing scene from the TV-verse, Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. The series did not have an "Infamous Superman Interview," so this is my interpretation. Characters: Lois/Clark/Kal-El.


Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. owns. This story is not for-profit. It's strictly for my own amusement.

A/N: This one-shot was written in the TV-verse, Lois and Clark, The New Adventures of Superman. This missing scene takes place several months after Superman's arrival in Metropolis. Thanks to my beta, Hanakt, for giving this the once over. I really appreciated your suggestion. It made perfect sense. I'm done rambling, read on! I hope you like it!! :D

**~~**

**_The Story of the Century_**

Lois Lane had always considered herself a practical person. She didn't believe in ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves, or any of that supernatural mumbo gumbo, and certainly not alien beings, but that was before he walked into her life. Or should that be flown into her life? She didn't know what to think now. If a man could fly, then what else was possible? It was as if she was looking at the world through a pair of new prescription glasses and she could see everything differently and clearly for the first time in her life. _I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm sure I'm not the only person thinking about him either. Superman … that is the name I'd have given him, and it definitely fits, just like that costume, not to mention that smile and his eyes._ She suddenly stopped and looked around, actually forgetting where she was. She put her hands on her face, feeling flushed and warm. _Oh, dear, I'm in serious trouble._

"Attention, people!" Perry yelled to the masses of startled reporters. "Conference Room A, now!"

Clark Kent was at his desk moments before Perry's announcement and was hard at work on his follow-up article about the theater district. Between glancing at Lois and trying to finish his article, his mind couldn't help but return to their first meeting in Perry's office. It was as if the world had stopped and it was just the two of them. _I've never had feelings like that in my life, but I know I can't pursue her as Clark Kent and certainly not as Superman._ He had asked her out as a spur of the moment thing and she had accepted, but then she remembered she had dinner plans with Lex Luthor_. I really shouldn't even be thinking about her. Tell that to your head and your heart, Clark. _He thought of his parents then. _My parents are wonderful and caring people, and if I ever find even one-tenth of what they share, I would be very happy and blessed if it happened._

But then an idea came to him. He had seen the crazy tabloid stories about him. It was better to get his story out into the world without all this speculation about him. He didn't want to start some kind of a panic. He was not on some mission to take over the world or to hurt anyone. He was here to help, nothing more, and he wanted everyone to know that.

"Clark, are you coming?" Lois asked her partner.

"Sure, Lois, I'm coming," Clark replied trying to pull together his thoughts.

##

Perry stood at the head of the conference room table and waited for everyone to be seated. "Everyone, this is it! The story of the century is waiting for that one reporter who can get an exclusive interview with …"

"Superman?!" Lois added for him.

"That's right, Lois. Superman is the name you gave him, but that's all we know about him. He's been here several months now and no one has managed to get close enough to get an interview with him."

"But how do we get an interview, Perry? He's not talking to anyone, although he did speak to Lois that first day," Clark said waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, he did, Perry. He came by the office one evening and he seemed like he wanted to talk, but then he had to leave," Lois said thinking maybe she had a chance.

"Well, get out there, make yourselves available, get his attention, do something. Get that interview. Now, move it people!" Perry hollered. Everyone jumped up and went to their desks, started making calls, and tried to figure out how to get Superman's attention.

"Have you come up with any ideas, Lois?" Clark asked coming up to her desk. He was wondering what she would come up with and hoped she wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Now, Clark, I have an idea, but Perry did say 'one reporter,'" Lois said.

"Oh, so we're back to that now? It's me and you, no we, right?" Clark asked knowing the answer.

Lois sighed. "Clark, you have to admit Superman is a once in a lifetime story. Do you really want to share a byline on it?"

"Well, I suppose not," Clark said hating to admit it.

"I knew you would understand. Oh, look at the time. I'm on my way to get an interview with another elusive citizen of Metropolis. Wish me luck?"

"Sure, good luck, Lois," Clark said watching her go, but then he suddenly got an idea.

##

Clark was outside Lois' apartment waiting for her to return home from her dinner with Lex. He wasn't sure how to get her attention. He had no problem as Superman, but as Clark, she just wasn't interested. They did work well together. There was no denying that fact. So, he decided he would enjoy their working relationship, but there was no reason why he couldn't be close to her as Superman. It was deceitful, he knew that, but what other choice did he have? He sighed. '_Alls fair in love and war.' Wasn't that the saying? _He sighed again.

After making up his mind and talking himself into it, he saw Lex and Lois return to her apartment. What he hadn't planned on was seeing him kiss her goodnight. He clenched his jaw and his fists were at his side wanting to hit something hard. After she went inside her apartment, he watched her for a moment, changed into the suit and waited.

Lois went to the window and looked up at the sky, not knowing why she did it, but she was compelled to and then she saw him. _Was he watching my apartment?_ "Lucy, I'm going out for a walk, I'll be right back." She didn't wait for Lucy's answer. She exited her apartment building, looked up at the sky, but she didn't see him.

"Ms. Lane?" Clark asked as he dropped down beside her from above.

"Oh, you startled me," Lois said, putting her hand to her chest and looking around. "Where did you come from? How long have you been here? Were you spying on me?"

Clark chuckled. "That's a lot of questions. Well, I was in the neighborhood. There was a fire just up the block a little while ago. I arrived here about five minutes ago. And, no, I wasn't spying," Clark said, stretching the truth.

"Oh, I see," Lois said intrigued by his answer. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering. People may have questions about me and I wanted to ease their minds. So, I thought we could continue our interview from before when we were interrupted. You do want the exclusive, I mean, if you're still interested," Clark said smiling at her.

"Of course, I'm interested." She looked around. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure, I know just the place." He took several steps towards her, as he asked a silent question. She nodded yes. "Hold on tight now."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Lois refused to close her eyes though. _It's so beautiful up here. _She glanced at his face_. I still can't believe this is happening. We're actually flying._

Clark smiled at the look on her face. "There's a park not far from here. It has a fountain, too. It's pretty late, so we should have some privacy. Is that alright, Ms. Lane?"

"Sure, and please call me Lois," Lois said hoping he wouldn't think her forward.

"Alright … Lois, here we are." He landed in the park and set her down. "Ok, then, ask away."

Lois took a deep breath and took a pad from her purse. "Well, first question. Do you have a name? I feel weird calling you Superman."

"My name is Kal-El."

"Kal-El, umm, K-A-L-L… would you spell that please?"

"That's K-A-L hyphen, capital E, small L."

"Thank you. You said you were from another planet, right?"

"Yes, as I said before, I'm from pretty far away, another galaxy actually. I'm from a planet called Krypton." He smiled at her. "That's K-R-Y-P-T-O-N."

"Oops, I spelled it wrong... sorry about that," Lois said embarrassed.

He chuckled. "That's alright." He turned and walked toward the fountain appearing deep in thought. She followed him. "I arrived here a long time ago. Actually, I grew up here. I didn't know where I was from until recently. My parents on Krypton sent me here as a baby. They're dead now. The planet exploded, but they were able to save my life. I was raised here on earth by two loving and caring people who took me into their hearts and their home and treated me as one of them."

"What a sad story. I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "So, what else can you do?

"Well, I have x-ray vision, except I can't see through lead. I'm strong, fast, and impervious to pain, well, so far anyway. I can shoot fire from my eyes, heat vision, and super breath, and I can fly."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"Lois, you should know that it's the earth's yellow sun that enables me to do these things. The sun recharges me. I sort of need it to survive."

"Oh, should I put that in the article? I don't want to cause you any harm with information that could hurt you."

"Thank you, Lois, but I have no problem with you printing everything about me. I don't want any secrets. I want everyone to know that I'm here to help, nothing else. I'm a friend, Lois."

She glanced at him from underneath her lashes. "And are we friends?" Lois asked hoping that was the case.

He took several steps and looked into her eyes. "Yes, Lois, you are my friend. You never feared me or looked at me like I didn't belong here. Thank you for that," Clark said meaning it.

Lois blushed. She never blushed. "It was nothing," she said looking down and shaking her head.

He reached down and touched her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. "Never doubt your instincts, Lois."

"Alright, I won't," Lois said transfixed by the look on his face.

"Good. Well, do you have any more questions?"

"No, I can't think of anything else."

"I'll take you back now." He picked her up and took her back to her apartment. Lucy was asleep, so he came in through the window. He held her for a moment, set her down, and then stepped back. "Thank you, Lois. I'll look forward to reading your article."

"Thank you for giving me the exclusive."

"You're welcome, Lois."

"Good night … Kal-El."

"Good night, Lois." He stepped up on the ledge, looked at her once more and then he flew away.

Lois ran to the window but he was gone.

##

Clark read the article several days later and couldn't help but be impressed with her work. She really is an amazing writer, but who in the world came up with the title …_ I Spent the Night with Superman?_ Clark couldn't believe Lois would do such a thing.

Perry came up from behind and slapped him on the back, startling him. "Lois got the exclusive. Can you believe it, Kent? When she showed it to me yesterday, I was truly shocked. She's some reporter, no one like her."

"Perry, did Lois come up with this title? Isn't it a bit insulting to Superman and the image he's trying to convey?"

"It was my idea, Kent. I like it, don't you?"

"I suppose so. I just wonder how Superman would look at it."

"He's a man, Kent. He'll deal with it. There's nothing wrong with a little titillation, Kent. It's called selling newspapers. We sold out first printing and had to reprint several times. That never happens, Kent."

Clark sighed. "Well, if it sells papers."

Perry laughed, slapped him on the back and went back to his office.

Clark looked up from the article, as Lois arrived with much fanfare. She looked amazing this morning, Clark couldn't help but notice. He smiled in spite of himself.

_Superman would be lucky to have a woman like that to spend the night with him. _And Clark couldn't help but think ... _I would be just as lucky, too!_

The end!

##

A/N: That was so much fun. I really loved pulling out the DVDs and doing a little research! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
